Powerful Allies, Family, Enemies
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry leaves the wizarding world after they rejected him because of his creature inheritance which made him a High Elf, his magical inheritance nobody knew about. His betroths & true friends leave the wizarding world. Now it is 2009. They are Magical Superheros that don't work for anyone. Now wars are breaking out with Voldemort, HYDRA in Slovakia & in SHIELD, Kronos, Strigoi.Harem


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Author's Note 2: Warning: This had a lot of Husbands and Wives for Harry and children. If you don't like that I would suggest you don't read or review**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry leaves the wizarding world after they rejected him because of his creature inheritance which made him a High Elf, his magical inheritance nobody knew about. His betroths and true friends leave the wizarding world. Now it is 2009. Now they are Magical Superheros that don't work for anyone. Now wars are breaking out with Voldemort in Britain, HYDRA in Slovakia and in SHIELD, Kronos in New York and an army of Strigoi. Harry decides to make new allies with the Avengers…Warning Harem, Bisexual Harry

* * *

 **Crossover with: Harry Potter/Percy Jackson/SHIELD/Avengers/Thor/Twilight**

 **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows didn't Happen and Dumbledore is not Dead**

 **Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian nearly at the start of that**

 **After Avengers and Thor 1. Loki is down on Earth to pay back his crimes decreed by Odin**

 **Twilight: After Edward Leaves Bella, Jasper stays and leaves his heritage and finds mate.**

 **Vampire Academy: After Dimitri Left.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Harry had come into his Creature Inheritance on his 17th Birthday he was at the Burrow and as soon as the clock struck midnight he became to change he cried out as his blood and body changed. Many members had come to see what was happening now had expected for Harry Potter to have creature blood.

In the morning when the change was complete everything changed for Harry. Remus had snarled at him saying that he was a abomination and now he knew what got Sirius killed, Hermione said that Elves where beasts and so did Ron.

Bill, Fleur, Charlie, George and Fred couldn't believe what that their parents didn't like elves. Molly also told Bill and Fleur to leave Harry out of the wedding which Bill refused.

Harry had known he was going to change after seeing his titles from Gringotts. He just didn't tell anyone. He also had betroths that he would marry in two days at Pendragon Castle which he did want Remus too be there but his reaction he wouldn't be.

Tonks had told Harry that she accepted him and Harry told her about his weddings tomorrow. She agreed to be there and be there for him. Harry also felt his elven instincts that she was one of his mates. He decided to tell her later.

When he saw Charlie and Fred he knew they were his mates too. He would have a lot of explaining to do. Fred he was already seeing and George was helping keep it a secret.

Harry overheard what the Order where saying about him and he heard the negatives about him from Ron, Hermione, Molly, Arthur, Remus and Dumbledore. Which hurt. Ginny still wanted to marry him and his elven instincts told him no she wasn't his mate. Ginny still wanted him but to block a baby they had its heritage. Dumbledore had also been surprised by Harry's Creature Inheritance and wasn't happy about it he agreed if Ginny could get pregnant they would stripe the baby of its Creature inheritance. He heard that Tonks, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred and George where sticking up for him.

Harry packed his stuff he was going he had sent Hedwig to Severus saying the plan was going ahead. He went outside to wait for them. Bill, Fleur, Tonks, Charlie, Fred and George stormed out of the house. Harry took off the invisibility cloak and surprised them. He told them that he was leaving that nobody there would ever accept him. He asked them to come with him so they would be at his weddings and he could explain everything. They all agree as they didn't want to stay in that house tonight.

Harry asked them to all touch him and they disappeared in a flash of light. And appeared in front of a Castle.

"Where are we?" Tonks asks

"I will tell you soon. Lets go inside my fiancées are here and would probably want to meet you all", Harry says

They went inside and found a lot of people talking in groups and when they saw Harry a few came up and kissed him. Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred, George and Tonks noticed Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Filius Flitwick, and Severus Snape. They saw the old Quidditch team with Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell. As well as some members from the DA. Such as Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbott, Dean Thomas, Fay Dunbar, Su Li, Lilith Moon, Leanne Holmes (Friend of Katie's), and many more.

"Ok everyone sit and I will explain to my fiancées first what has happened", Harry says explaining to all the people in the room what happen when his inheritance took hold

There was shocked outrage from everyone.

"Now Bill, Fleur, Tonks, Charlie, I have hidden a lot from everyone. But Fred and George know some of it. The story starts when I was about 7 I met a man and he turned out to be Severus Snape. He saw what my life was like at the Dursley's and he explained the magical world to me", Harry says

"Why did you?" Tonks asks Severus

"I made a vow to Lily", Severus says, "And I was told to go by my parents"

"Parents? I thought…", Tonks starts

"It will be explained", Severus says

"Well Severus took my in for 7 weeks of the Summer holiday's. Severus threatened the Dursley's if they ever mistreated me again people in high places would see that they would be punished. I was at school for most of the school years but Severus dropped by from time to time to check on me and we spent the Christmas and Easter holiday's together. Severus became like a Dad too me. I met Draco a couple of times in the Summer and he was made to have a vow by Severus never to tell his parents which he agreed. Severus let me play with other magical children such as Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Padma and Parvati Patil, Luna Lovegood, Lilith Moon, Su Li, Cedric Diggory, Fay Dunbar, Katie Bell, and Ernie Macmillan. All of them and their parents were swore to secrecy. On my 9th birthday my Great Grandparents found me", Harry says with a smile

"But aren't all your family dead?" George asks

"No my mother was adopted. My Great Grandfather on my Mothers, mothers side are High King Oberon and High Queen Silara of Alfheim…", Harry says

"So you knew you were going to change?" Charlie asks

"Yes they explained it all to me. They continued along with their children and grandchildren, my Aunts and Uncles and cousins continued to be apart of my life from then on", Harry says smiling

"So you are a Prince?" George and Fred asks

"I am. Anyway Severus asked permission to blood adopt me and that it wouldn't change my inheritance from my family. He met my Aunt Princess Audrey and Audrey claimed him as her mate so Severus was changed into a High Elf after he had blood adopted me", Harry says

"How come you don't look…"

"…like Harry?" the twins ask

"I wear a glamour. Gods know what Albus would do if he found out", Severus says

"Anyway I found out about Sirius shortly after my eighth birthday too. And that he had a daughter and then I remembered her. Her name is Isabella Marie Black-Swan. She was adopted in America. Severus and Amelia tracked her down and we saw each other in the holiday's as she was 3 years older then me and was at Ilvermorny during the year. She is actually very protective of me. We and our friends didn't believe Sirius would kill anyone. As Bella is older she was going to try and get him free sooner. Bella is also the daughter of Amelia Bones, Hecate had to help Amelia get pregnant she had been taken away because she was in danger from Voldemort. Actually her Uncle saved her. Regulus who is alive and posing as her father", Harry says

"When do we meet Isabella Black? That we have heard so much about?" George asks

"She we be here for the weddings in two days but she is married so you won't be able to hit on her", Harry says

George groans.

"Anyway the years passed and I still remained friends with all those I knew. When I was near my birthday Severus told me and the others we would have to act when we got to Hogwarts. So Dumbledore wouldn't be suspicious. We are close to each other and we all knew we wouldn't get put in the same house. Amelia agreed with Dad that we needed to pretend. I pretend at the Dursley's to not know what the letters were for and when Vernon moved us into the middle of the sea. Hagrid may have taken me to Diagon Alley but he didn't even describe any shops or let me talk to the Nation", Harry says

"That is illegal especially when you're the last of your line", Bill says

"I know. Anyway Dad took me under disguise to Diagon Alley again and did the tour properly and let the Nation talk to me. I took an inheritance test. This is what it said including my full name", Harry says handing them the sheet.

 _ **Inheritance test**_

 _Haraldr James Sirius Severus Potter-Snape_

 _ **Titles**_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (Fathers Blood)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell (Fathers Blood)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Pendragon (Fathers Blood)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Emrys (By Magic)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Gryffindor (Fathers Blood)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Ravenclaw (By Mothers Blood)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Royal House of Romanov (By Mothers Blood)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Royal House of Dragomir (By Mothers Blood)_

 _Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Mazur (By Mothers Blood)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Sayre (By Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Quirrell (By Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Stewart (By Conquest)_

 _The Noble House of Fleamont (By Fathers Blood)_

 _The Ancient and Noble House of Prince (Blood Adopted by Severus)_

 _The Noble House of Ilvermorny (By Conquest)_

 _The Noble House of Salem (By Conquest)_

 _Prince of Alfheim (By Mothers Blood)_

 _Prince of Asgard (By Fathers, Mothers Blood)_

 _Master of Death_

 _Champion of Chaos_

 _Champion of Magic_

 _God of Immortality, Unlimited Power, Vallance, Chivalry_

 _Tsar of Magic Russia (Through Romanov) (By Mothers Blood)_

 _King of Magic Britain (Through Pendragon) (By Fathers Blood)_

"Wow", they say

"Yeh", Harry says, "I met with Russian Ministry Officials that day and they said that when I became of age that I could take over the Ministry. But I told the Russian Minister that he could act in my stead. In Magical Russia they all know there is a Tsar of Russia names Haraldr Nicholas Alexander. I go by a different name in magical Russia. How I got that title it was my Mum's Fathers line", Harry says, "King of Magical Britain is from my fathers line of Pendragon. But Dad and I agreed not to take that title yet"

"What does it mean by Champion of Chaos and Magic and a God?" Bill asks

"Well some of us found out we had different parents to what we thought we had…", Harry says

"What does that mean Harry?" Bill asks

"Do you believe in the God? Like the Greek Gods or Norse Gods or Egyptian Gods or any other gods?" Harry asks

"I do as the Veela came from the Goddess Aphrodite", Fleur says

"I believe it in Egypt the Magicals always prayed to the Gods and I asked them why and they told me they were still alive today", Bill says

"I believe it. Dad believed them to exist then when I turned eleven Dad told me he was a son of Lady Hecate. Mum confirmed the story too", Tonks says

"I believe you", Charlie says smiling at Harry

Charlie didn't know why he was so wanting Harry's approval.

"We will…"

"…it is not so…"

"…hard to believe", the twins say

"Well I have a lot of Godly ancestors. Starting with my mothers fathers line was Victoria, Terminus, and Trivia. From my mothers, fathers line Mani and Sol from the Norse and Circe from the Greek gods and from the Salem line. Zeus from the Gryffindor line as Godric Gryffindor was his son, Hades from Ignotus Peverell and Thanatos from Ignotus wifes Isola's father from the Peverell line", Harry says

"Ignotus Peverell like the three brothers?" Tonks asks

"Exactly they were the three brothers of legend. I have the cloak and I will be summoning the wand and stone soon as I am now 17 I can have the rings of my heritage so now I can summon them with the Peverell Ring. Anyway Greek God Poseidon and Norse God Tyr from the Romanov line. Hecate and Psyche from the Emrys line as Merlin is the son of Hecate. Apollo and Athena from the Ravenclaw line as they were the parents of Rowena. Athena has children from her mind as she is a virgin goddess. The fates told them that Apollo and Athena needed to have a child so that is what they did. Hephaestus from the Fleamont line. Jupitar, Juno and Mars from the Pendragon line as they mixed their blood together and had Arthur Pendragon. Venus who was the mother of Guinevere who married Arthur. And Persephone and Hades from the Prince line", Harry says

"That is amazing Harry", Charlie says

Harry blushes a bit, "Yes anyway some of these women have godly a godly parents or godly blood in them"

"I am Rosemarie by call me Rose Hathaway daughter of Titaness Tethys. Through my father I am the cousin of Harry. My father Abe Mazur is a High Elf, Moroi and Wizard. 1/3 each. That is through his mother. This is my mate Adrian Ivashkov and I am also mated to Lord Janus, Roman God of Choices, Doorways, Beginnings and Endings", Rose says

"I am the daughter of Nemesis and Descendant of Poseidon and Amphitrite and so was my Aunt", Susan says

"Bella is the daughter of Hecate and the descendant of Poseidon and Amphitrite. And her Uncle Regulus who is posing as her father is married to Athena. But Athena is still a virgin", Harry says

"I am the Granddaughter of Aphrodite", Daphne says

"I am the descendant of Melinoe and Athena", Luna says

"I am the daughter of Hebe", Tracey says

"I am the descendant of Pluto", Lily Moon says

"Cedric's grandfather was the Roman God Sancus", Harry says softly

"I am the Grandson of Aphrodite", Draco says

"My father is Ares", Blaise says

"My parents are Dionysus and Demeter and I was blood adopted by Frank and Alice Longbottom", Neville says

"I am the daughter of Tyche", Hannah says

"I am the daughter of Poseidon and Edward Bell adopted me", Katie says, "Oliver is the son of Nike and Alicia the daughter of Eileithyia"

"Dean is the son of Hephaestus", Neville says

"Fay Dunbar is the daughter of Oceanus", Padma says

"Leanne is the daughter of Demeter", Katie says

"There are more demigods at Hogwarts always hide. They have their own place to go within the Castle to pay tribute to their parents", Harry says

Suddenly a symbol appears over Bill, Charlie, Fred and George. And another above Tonks head

"What is that?" Bill asks

"The symbol of Hermes you are his Grandsons and Tonks you are the Granddaughter of Hecate", Harry says

"Cool", Fred and George say

"Now on with the story. At Gringotts I found I had marriage contracts they are with Susan Bones, Padma Patil, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Luna Lovegood, Viktoria Belikova and Eddie Castile two Dhampirs. They are some I will be marrying in two days", Harry says

"What are Moroi and Dhampir?" Bill asks

"Vampires. Moroi drink from live people but only a small bit if they drink a full body they become a soulless Strigoi. Dhampirs are half Vampires. I am ¼ Dhampir, ¼ Moroi, ¼ High Elf and ¼ Witch. I have enough High Elf in me to be immortal. I have changed Adrian who I love. Viktoria's brother dumped me it was for the best because my High Elf heritage came through and I found out Adrian is my mate. My other mates are a god and a dhampir who died", Rose explains

"His name was Mason. He was my Bestfriend", Eddie says, "I am Harry's mate and 1/3 Dhampir, 1/3 Moroi and 1/3 Wizard"

"I am Christian I was Rose's bestfriends boyfriend but she turned into a bitch and I found my mate in Harry who is a cousin of Lissa's. Who is actually the Lord of Dragomir her House. But she is a Princess", Christian says

"Anyway Dad took me around Diagon Alley and showed and explained more stuff then Hagrid did. Dad got me a kneazle that was black, white and orange that I named Opal and a Black Mumba I named Serpentina for a present and a trunk that had a mini apartment in it were I could keep Opal. And Dad gave me a German Shepard which I named Balto. Bella got me two kneazles one that was white with green eyes I named her Emeralds and the other black with blue eyes I named Jade. They are wandering around the Castle now at Hogwarts they were in my trunk. After the Diagon Alley trip. My grandparents turned up and gave me my wyvern Spectra and my Uncles and Aunts a Misthound which I name Catfall. Then a day later Chaos came to me and my friends and offered us training for the future. We agreed and we were in Chaos realm for a long time but on Earth it was only a few days he gave me my phoenix Mystical", Harry says and a silver, gold and white phoenix flashes in and lands on Harry's shoulder

"She is beautiful", Tonks says

"And she knows it", Harry laughs at Mystical trills happily, "I also got a phoenix each from Lady Hecate and Lady Hestia as they are their scared magical animals. The girl I got from Lady Hecate I named her Fantasia she is blue and gold. And Lady Hestia's phoenix name is Blayze. He is Black, Red and Gold"

The other two phoenix's fly in and all three trill a song. Before disappearing

"They are amazing", Charlie says

"Chaos also had me and my friends with Lady Artemis who wasn't happy but nobody goes against Chaos. We have become friends and I did with all the hunters especially Zoe. Artemis gave me two of her wolves puppies I named one that was white and gold Gabriel and the female which was white and silver Crescent. Anubis, Hades and Hela visited and gave me a grim puppy and a Cerberus. Which I named Shadow and Cerberus I named Myrina", Harry says as the two white wolves comes in and he curl at their masters feet and so does a grim.

"Chaos gave me two last gifts before we left one was a Griffin which I named Magnus and a second wand from a different wandmaker it is made up off a few different woods and cores. I got back to Earth and was invited to Olympus which all the gods saw me as a warrior even though I was 11. I met Nicolaus and Perenelle Flamel and they told me able what Dumbledore was doing with something they called a Philosophers Stone which they didn't need as they are minor gods of Magic and had immortality. They gave me three lion cubs which I named Spartan, Simba and Sarabi. I met Merlin and Morgana too as they were minor gods the brother and sister loved to fight. Morgana took an interest in me and gave me Septima who was a Tiger and fixed my trunk so it ha a whole plot of land in it so all my familiars could roam free. Merlin gave me one last phoenix that was white and silver I named him Majestic. I also met Salazar who was given immortality by the gods and was a Minor God of Magic too and he gave me a runespoor and I named the three heads Lila, Lijya, and Loke and he gave me a Basilisk which I named Kendra", Harry says

"So Salazar Slytherin is alive and he gave you a Basilisk? How come you aren't dead?" Bill asks

"Basilisks gaze only kills if they have their shields down. And Salazar is great not like he is described by the wizarding world. Actually he is one the people I will marry in two days", Harry says, "Along with Morgana"

"That is so cool", the twins say

"You could run a zoo", Charlie says thinking about all those animals

"I love animals. Anyway I looked 20. I wore a glamour at school to look like my Earth age. And acted a lot. I am sure the meeting with your family Bill, Charlie, Fred and George was a set up…", Harry explains first year to them from what he was doing and how Hogwarts reacted too him

He explained how he allowed Dumbledore his little games. He told them about 2nd year how Bella gave him a thunderbird egg and he named the great bird Sahara. He explained how he met these two kids in Severus's neighbourhood and made friends with them. Severus had offered to take them in when they needed it. The girl Wanda had a different type of magic which was amazing and Princess Audrey took Wanda and her brother Pietro under her wing during the school. Year and Harry explained all his school years and the summers.

And how he was able to tell Sirius his daughter was alive and Bella met him a couple of times before he died. Bella was there to comfort Harry saying Sirius would have wanted to protect both Harry and her that is the way he wanted too die. He explained how Bella married Lord Apollo.

He explained his relationship with Cedric and lost his virginity to him and said how Cedric was pregnant when he was killed.

"That explains your serve depression", Tonks says

"Yes I lost both my boyfriend and son", Harry says

"How do you know the baby was a son?" Charlie asks

"Hades has given me a pass on Summer Solace and Winter Solace I can see them. Damion, my son, appears as a 4-year-old next to Cedric. My parents also I can see and found out my mother had been pregnant when she died. My sisters name is Rosalina and looks the same age of Damion. They won't be there for the weddings", Harry says letting a tear fall

Tonks goes over and comforts him. And surprisingly so does Charlie and Fred.

"Why do we feel the need to be near you? I know I was seeing each other before the end of your 5th year and are still going but this is different" Fred asks

"Your my mates that is what my instincts are telling me. My Great Grandfather explained it was how elves find their partners. Nearly all elves have more then one partner. Great Grandfather has 3 wives one High Queen and the other two Queens", Harry replies, "Are you ok with this?"

"I also thought you were handsome", Tonks says blushing

"I also did", Charlie says, "Started when I met you for the Quidditch world Cup"

"So you are gay or bisexual Charlie?" Harry asks

"Bisexual", Charlie says

"I will have to turn you into High Elves if you do agree to be my mates as Elves are immortal", Harry says

"We can think on that", Charlie says

"Why don't you and I get married with the rest?" Fred asks Harry

"Is that a proposal?" Harry asks with a smirk

"Yep. I won't do something fancy", Fred says

Bill, Charlie and George chuckle.

"I will. But there will be a lot I will marry. Each of my fiancées are choosing one or two people to stand with them as bridesmaid or groomsmen. Neville is my groomsmen", Harry says

"George and Lee will be mine", Fred says

"What is this Castle?" Tonks asks

"Pendragon Castle. After the weddings we will be moving to an island I bought as I have no love for the British wizards. And I will send a letter to the Daily Prophet after your wedding Bill telling them why I left. You can come with me and your family Tonks and George, Fred, Charlie, Bill and Fleur can come too. The island is in the Caribbean and I have had a skyscraper build and a castle with air strips because off plans I have been making", Harry says explaining his plans

"We will definably help", Fred and George say  
"What about your shop?" Harry asks

"We have already talked about this Harry. We will be together. I don't care about the shop", Fred says

"We will make a new one in the States. As you said things are hell here", George says

"I will help", Charlie says

"So will we", Bill says with Fleur nodding

"I will show Fred, George, Charlie and Tonks a room. Bill and Fleur what about you?" Harry asks

"We must go back to the Burrow unfortunately. But we will come back for the weddings of my brother. I can't believe Fred is getting married before me", Bill says

"You can use the floo. It is Pendragon Castle, Dragon Room, password: Horntail you will need to say", Harry replies

"Thanks Harry", Bill and Fleur says disappearing into the floo

Everyone else goes to bed for the night and Harry talks to Tonks, Charlie, Fred and George about the weddings. Harry asked Tonks if she liked him why pretend to like Remus. She said it was to make him jealous. Harry laughed and kissed her saying it worked. Harry eventually showed them their rooms and he went to his own soon he wouldn't share this bed alone…

* * *

 _Two days later…_

* * *

Harry was getting ready for his wedding on one side of the Castle as his grooms and brides were on the other side. Harry was dressed in a tux with a lily on to have his mother here. He had Excalibur on a scabbier at his side.

He made he way downstairs and outside as guests were arriving with Severus overseeing everything. Some of the Gods and Goddesses were already there. Bill, Fleur had just arrived with Charlie and Tonks.

"Charlie, Bill, Fleur let me introduce you too my cousin and god-sister Bella", Harry says introducing them to Bella

Bella looked a lot like her father but with brown hair. She smiled at them.

"Pleasure to meet all of you", Bella says

"You too. We are sorry about your father cousin", Tonks says

"I know. But he died how he wanted too", Bella replies

"Bella is the Goddess of Life, Memory, Destinies, Powers, Bonds and Earth", Harry says

"I am Apollo Greek God of Sun, Healing, Archery, Music, Poetry, Prophecy, Light, Art, and Oracles", Apollo says smiling

"It is an honour too met you", Bill says

"This is my Uncle Regulus and my Aunt Athena", Bella says introducing the two that came with her

"So you're a god now Mr Black?" Fleur asks

"Yes I am the God of Survival, Sorcery and Illusions. I am a son of Hermes the same with Sirius", Regulus says

"So how are you a Black then?" Bill asks

"Sirius and I were stolen by Orion Black and blood adopted by Orion and Walburga", Regulus replies

Hermes introduces himself to Bill and Charlie saying he was proud to have them as his descendants especially Fred and George. Which he would met later.

Xenophilius comes over to Harry with a box.

"This is from your fiancées a wedding gifts for marrying them", Xenophilius says

Harry opened the first box to find a snow leopard cub, African leopard cub and a clouded leopard cub.

"They are from the boys", Xenophilius says

"The Snow Leopard will be named Althea, Bengjy for the African Leopard and the Clouded Leopard Sarai", Harry says the three cubs let out a little meow that was cute

"This is from the girls but Reyna", Xenophilius says

Harry opens the box and see three panther cubs. He named the girls Rama and Rani and the male Raja. Hylla, Reyna's sister gave Reyna's gift to him. There were two husky puppies one male which he named Caesar and one female he named Octavia and a golden eagle male which he named Gaius.

His Great Grandparents, Step Grandmothers, Great Aunts and Uncles and Cousins arrive next dressed elegantly they approach Harry with smiles.

Harry bows to them.

"Your Majesty's, your Highnesses welcome to my weddings", Harry says bowing

"Grandson", High Queen Silara says hugging him

"Your Elven inheritance suits you", High King Oberon says, "Who do we expect today?"

Harry explains what happened with his inheritance and the royals were angry.

"You are doing the right thing leaving since they haven't given you a reason to fight", High Queen Silar says

"We have a present for you", High King Oberon says and gestures for Crown Princess Katiryi to bring a box forward

High King Oberon opens it and shows Harry a crown.

"This is given to a Prince or Princess when he receives an inheritance. This shows your status as a Prince of Alfheim and you will not have to wear it all the time just on special occasions", High King Oberon says placing the crown on Harry's head it was silver and light

"It suits you well", Princess Audrey says coming over from greeting her husband Severus

"Thank you", Harry says, "Family these are my friend Bill and Fleur and my boyfriend Charlie who is Bill's brother and a mate of me and my girlfriend Nymphadora Tonks who goes by her last name only. Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Tonks this is the royal family of Alfheim"

They greeted each other warmly. More gods where arriving and other guests too. Harry sees Hades being Cedric and Damion with Mason, Amelia, Sirius, his parents and Rosalina coming smiling.

"Daddy!" Damion says running to Harry who hugs him tightly

"My little Damion", Harry says

"Hey Harry", Cedric says kissing him

Then they were hugged by Sirius, his parents and Rosalina.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asks

"Lord Hades gave us a pass for today", Lily says looking at her son, "You look so handsome"

"Thanks Mum. I am glad you are all here", Harry says

Soon everyone was gathered out on the beach. And the music begins as Lady Hera takes her spot at the front. His fiancees walk down the aisle. Susan Bones, Padma Patil, Daphne Greengrass, Luna Lovegood, Tracey Davis, Lilith Moon, Su Li, Viktoria Belikova, Rachel Black, Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, Wanda Maximoff, Morgana Le Fey, Kaetia Leaf, Fred Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Salazar Slytherin, Marcus Volturi, Nico di Angelo, Christian Ozera, Eddie Castile, Pietro Maximoff, Aubrey Maple, James 'Bucky' Buchanan, Viktor Krum, Skye/Daisy Johnson, Lady Artemis, Leah Clearwater, Penelope Clearwater and Zoe Nightshade.

"You all look great", Harry says with a smile at all of them

"We are here today to unite these 31 people in holy matrimony. All of they have decided on traditional vows that the magical world and godly world have agreed upon for years. But first you have titles to give which one will you give to each of them?" Hera asks

They exchange titles and rings.

Susan becomes Lady Bones and Harry becomes Bones Consort.

Padma becomes Lady Ravenclaw.

Daphne Greengrass becomes Lady Romanov, Tsarina of Russia

Luna becomes Lady Peverell and Harry becomes Lovegood Consort.

Tracey Davis becomes Lady Potter and Harry becomes Davis Consort.

Penelope Clearwater becomes Lady Clearwater so she keeps her name to continue her line. And Harry becomes Clearwater Consort.

Lilith Moon keeps her name and Harry becomes Moon Consort.

Su Li keeps her name and Harry becomes Li Consort.

Viktoria becomes Lady Salem.

Leah Clearwater becomes Lady Fleamont.

Rachel Black becomes Lady Ilvermorny.

Lady Artemis doesn't have a title to give but a godly one that makes Harry her consort.

Reyna Ramirez-Arellano keeps her name to continue her line and Harry gets Ramirez-Arellano Consort.

Zoe Nightshade keeps her last name and gives it to Harry who becomes Nightshade Regent and Zoe becomes the Goddess of Perseverance, Loyalty and Lieutenant and Minor God of the Hunt.

Morgana Le Fey keeps her name and gives it to Harry so he is Le Fey Consort.

Wanda becomes Lady Pendragon.

Skye/Daisy becomes Lady Steward.

Kaetia Leaf becomes Lady of Alfheim.

Fred Weasley becomes Lord Weasley-Gryffindor.

Draco Malfoy keeps his last name and Harry becomes Malfoy Consort.

Blaise Zabini keeps his last name and Harry becomes Zabini Consort.

Salazar Slytherin keeps his last name and Harry becomes Slytherin Consort.

Marcus Volturi keeps his last name and Harry becomes Volturi Consort.

Nico di Angelo keeps his last name and Harry becomes di Angelo Consort.

Christian Ozera becomes Consort Dragomir.

Edison 'Eddie' Castile keeps his last name and Harry becomes Lord Asgard.

Pietro Maximoff keeps his last name and Harry becomes Maximoff Consort.

Aubrey Maple an Elf become Consort Sayre.

James 'Bucky' Buchanan keeps his last name and Harry becomes Buchanan Consort.

Viktor Krum keeps his last name and Harry becomes Krum Consort.

They all kiss and cheers go up from everyone. Everyone was standing clapping. Harry smiles at his family and the ceremony goes into reception. Harry introduces his wives, husbands and mates to his parents, his little sister, Cedric and Damion. They all greet them warmly even though they were dead. Damion hugs his new mothers and fathers. Susan was hugging her Aunt. Getting ready to say goodbye.

"Take care of him", Cedric says hugging everyone

"We will", Fred promises

"Thank you for marrying him my Ladies you won't regret this he will not betray you both and his mates", Lily says to Lady Artemis and Zoe

"Take care of him", James says  
"Take care of my big brother", Little Rosalina says

"And my Daddy", Damion says

"We will", Daphne promises

"Thank you", Lily says

"Look after are mate Adrian", Mason says

"I will you have my word", Adrian says

"I miss you Mason", Rose says hugging him

"I miss you too", Mason says

"Daddy", Bella says hugging Sirius

"Bella I am so proud of you my daughter", Sirius says hugging her

"As am I", Amelia says hugging her daughter

"This is Bella?" Fred asks

"Yes I am. I am married to Apollo, and Paul Lahote who is near the food", Bella says

"Well it is great to have the daughter of Padfoot at your side", Harry says laughing

"Padfoot?" Fred and George ask

"Yes I am. Harry is the son of Prongs and Remus Lupin is Moony", Bella says glaring at Harry

"We are so not worthy", the twins say bowing to Sirius and James who laugh

"We are the only worthy Marauders. Moony seems to have betrayed us like Wormtail. Except it is with our Pup", Sirius says

"My Prongslet", James says

"My fawn. I didn't think Remus would do that", Lily says

"Don't worry we will handle him", Harry says, "I don't mind he is still in grief"

"He should still know being a High Elf doesn't change you", James says

"I know", Harry says with a sigh

They all say goodbye and they are returned to Elysium. Harry was a little upset but calmed down with all his mates with him including the ones he didn't marry.

They dance and have a good time. They met Bella's friend Jasper who was married to Lady Hecate. They met Seth Clearwater brother to Leah and cousin to Penelope who was engaged to Hela.

Neville congratulated them and introduced them to his mates Hannah Abbott, Katie Bell and Astoria Greengrass.

Then they were congratulated by Oliver Wood and his fiancee Alicia Spinnet. Angelina was engaged to Thanatos god of Death. Regulus Black, Bella's Uncle was married to Athena. George had met Lady Harmonia Goddess of Harmony and Concord. Dean Thomas who was engaged to Lady Nike Goddess of Victory. Fay Dunbar engaged to Lord Triton Greek God of the Navy. Leanne Holmes, Katie's friend was engaged to Lord Asclepius. Bella's friend Angela Webber was married to Lord Hermes. Benjamin Cheney was married to Lady Tyche and Eric Yorkie was married to Lady Nemesis.

They met Tony Stark who was a cousin to Harry and his mates Pepper Potts, Darcy Lewis and Loki Odinson. They men Clint Barton son of Apollo and Laura Barton daughter of Hecate. Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rodgers son of Athena and Mars and descendant of Forseti Norse God. Bruce Banner son of Minerva. Thor Odinson and his girlfriend Jane Foster. They met Merlin a Minor god of Magic. And Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel Gods of Immortality.

Harry wives and husbands met all the gods and everyone and danced on the dance floor and discussed what to do tonight. They were going to be changed after they made love and then they were all going to the wedding of Bill and Fleur in two days time. Bill asked Harry and Krum to be up with Charlie, Fred and George as a groomsmen and Harry agreed. Bella was going to be a bridesmaid with Gabrielle, Tonks, Angelina and Ginny. Even though Fleur didn't want Ginny she didn't want to start more of a feud that was going to be with Harry being a groomsmen and Ron not.

The Gods leave and Artemis and Zoe kiss Harry and say goodbye and that it was a great wedding and they would see if he honours his vows.

They rest leave to their rooms in the Castle on the island and Harry and his wives and husbands go to their room and to have their first night of married life and to get changed into High Elves…

* * *

 _Two Days Later…_

* * *

Harry had spent the last two days with his mates having turned them and them getting used to their sex drive. Now they were heading to the Burrow all dressed up ready for the wedding. They had glamour's on so nobody knew they were High Elves. All of them were coming but some in disguise. Severus was also in disguise Bill after hearing his story with Harry's wanted him there as a thank you for everything he was still doing.

Bill had delivered Fred, George and Harry's suits and Charlie had been staying at the Burrow to help his brother as best man.

They apparate just outside the Burrows wards and they enter to have wands pointed at them.

"What are you doing here?" Remus demands

"I was invited by Bill. Now where is he? Fred, George and I need to see him", Harry says

"What is your patronus?" Remus asks

"A Stag. _Expecto Patronum!"_ Harry says showing off his Stag Patronus

"Very well", Remus growls, "Bella Black is that you?"  
"Yes it is Mr Lupin and I don't like what your doing to my godbrother", Bella says learning him standing there

They immediately find Bill arguing with Ron.

"Why aren't I a Groomsmen? Why are Fred and George and not me you still have one place left!" Ron argues

"I have my fourth and Fifth groomsmen and he is paired up with Gabrielle and the other paired with Bella Black. Tonks is with Charlie, Fred is with Angelina and George is with Ginny. All places are filled up", Bill says

"What are you doing here Potter?" Ron growls

"I was invited", Harry says

"By who? And why are you with Fred and George dressed that same way?" Ron asks

"You should be brighter Ron", Harry says calmly

"He is my groomsmen paired with Gabrielle", Bill says, "Thanks for getting here"

"Your welcome", Harry says grinning

"You can't do this Bill", Ron says

"Watch me", Bill growls and leaves to the front of the tent with Charlie, Fred, George, Harry and Krum

Bill stands tall at the front of the tent with his groomsmen. Harry sees Ron and Hermione scowling at him and Viktor but Harry doesn't care less. As they were entitled to their opinions. Dumbledore was looking like he wanted to drag Harry away for a talk. Molly and Arthur Weasley come down the aisle and glare at Harry but again Harry couldn't care less.

The music started and the crowd went quiet. The music came from golden balloons. First down the aisle was Tonks with her hair bubbly blond and wearing a gold dress she winks at Harry, Fred, Charlie and Viktor who would be her husbands when she married Harry. Then came Bella Black and there was whispers about her identity. Bella also doesn't care as her husbands where in the audience in disguise for Apollo but still looked hot. Paul sat next to him also getting some looks from the Veela cousins. Aphrodite and Ares were there disguised Aphrodite had to tone down her beauty for the bride. All the Veela at the wedding knew the gods and had already paid them respect.

Next down the aisle was Angelina then Gabrielle who was the maid of honour. Lastly Ginny was walking down the aisle showing some cleavage. Harry knew Ginny would still be trying to get him but it would never happen. He had all his mates now even though he wasn't married to all of them yet.

Everyone stands as the wedding march plays and John-Pierre Delacour and Fleur walk down the aisle, Fleur gliding and John-Pierre bouncing and beaming. Fleur was wearing a very simple white dress and seemed to be emitting a strong silvery glow.

Bill didn't even look like he had even met Fenrir Greyback.

"Ladies and Gentleman. We gather here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls…"

Ginny looks at Harry and flutters her eyes making them look horrible. Harry supressed a shudder. He was lucky he already had all his mates.

"Do you William Arthur Weasley, take Fleur Isabelle Delacour…?"

Harry sees most of the women had tears in their eyes and Mrs Weasley and Madame Delacour were sobbing. The rings were exchanged.

"…then I declare you bonded for life"

The wizard raised his wand high over the heads of Bill and Fleur and a shower of silver stars fell upon them. Everyone applauded and stood up.

"I now present to you Mr and Mrs William Arthur Weasley", the man says

Everyone moves into the reception tent. Ginny trying to get on Harry's arm but thankful Gabrielle got there first and walked behind the couple. When Bill and Fleur's dance was over others joined and Harry started dancing with all his mates even the boys in public making people look at him in disapproval but Bill and Fleur who grinned.

"Harry my boy we really must talk", Dumbledore says interrupting his dance with Draco

"Why headmaster? I am 17 now a legal adult. Your nothing more than a Headmaster I don't trust", Harry states

"Harry my boy you must not let that filthy blood become you…", Dumbledore starts to have wands at his throat

"High Elf blood is not filthy. You will not make insults about my heritage which is purer then yours. These lovely men and women are my mates. You will not insult any of them and my cousins", Harry growls

"Frederick and Charles Weasley why are you with him! You will back out this insistence", Molly screeches

"He is our mate mother", Charlie says

"We are bond to him", Fred says

"And we support him", George, Angelina, Katie and a few others say

"Harry I must implore you to come with me", Dumbledore says sternly

"No", Harry says

"You leave me with little choice", Dumbledore says about to grab him but Harry activates a port-key ring

It transports all his mates and family too his island.

"That is the last time I will be coming to them. I will not help them they can help themselves. That prophecy is bogus anyway as I am a seer and no truth from false", Harry says angrily

"Here, here now why don't we continue Bill and Fleur's reception here?" Fred suggests

"Lets do it then. But we won't be going back to England anytime soon", Harry says

They party into the night with Bill, Fleur and the Delacour's joining them having been explained what is going on. They had a meeting and decided that they weren't heading to England again anytime soon. All of Harry's Wives, Husbands, Betroths and Friends weren't either…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

* * *

 **Not Married Yet:**

Nymphadora Tonks

Charlie Weasley

Gabrielle Delacour

Kate Denali

Embry Call

 **Harry's Familiars**

 _Name, Sex, Species, Colour, who gave them_

Hedwig: Female: Owl: White: Hagrid

Opal: Female: Kneazle: White, Orange, Black: Severus

Emeralds: Female: Kneazle: White with Green Eyes: Bella

Jade: Female: Kneazle: Black with blue eyes: Bella

Wyvern: Female: Can Change Colours: King Oberon and Queen Silar

Catfall: Male: Misthound: Brown: His Great Uncles and Aunts

Mystical: Female: Phoenix: White, Gold and Silver: Chaos

Fantasia: Female: Phoenix: Blue and Gold: Lady Hecate

Blayze: Male: Phoenix: Black, Red and Gold: Lady Hestia

Majestic: Male: Phoenix: White and Wilver: Merlin

Gabriel: Male: Wolf: White and Gold: Lady Artemis

Crescent: Female: Wolf: White and Silver: Lady Artemis

Shadow: Male: Grim: Black: Lady Hela, Lord Anubis and Lord Hades

Myrina: Female: Cerberus: Black: Lord Hades

Magnus: Male: Griffin: Gold and Black: Lord Chaos

Spartan: Male: Lion: Golden fur: The Flamel's

Simba: Male: Lion: Golden Fur: The Flamel's

Sarabi: Female: Lion: Golden Fur: The Flamel's

Septima: Female: Tiger: Lady Morgana

Lila, Lijya, Loke: Male/Female: Runespoor: Salazar

Kendra: Female: Basilisk: Salazar

Sahara: Female: Thunderbird: White: Bella

Serpentina: Female: Black Mumba: Severus

Balto: Male: German Shepherd: Severus

Althea: Female: Snow Leopard: The boy husbands

Sarai: Female: Clouded Leopard: The boy husbands

Bengjy: Male: African Leopard: The boy husbands

Rama: Female: Panther: Black: the girl wives

Raja: Male: Panther: Black: the girl wives

Rani: Female: Panther: Black: the girl wives

Caesar: Male: Husky: Black, White, Grey: Reyna

Octavia: Female: Husky: White and Orange: Reyna

Gaius: Male: Golden Eagle: Gold: Reyna


End file.
